Фороракосы
Фороракосы | image file = Phorusrhacos.jpg | image descr = Phorusrhacos longissimus рис. Ч. Найта (Charles R. Knight) | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Птицы | ordo = Журавлеобразные | familia = Фороракосы | latin = | wikispecies = Phorusrhacidae | commons = Category:Phorusrhacidae | section name = Синонимы | section text = * Phororhacosidae Ameghino, 1889 * Pelecyornidae Ameghino, 1891 * Brontornithidae Moreno & Mercerat, 1891 * Darwinornithidae Moreno & Mercerat, 1891 * Stereornithidae Moreno & Mercerat, 1891 * Phororhacidae Lydekker, 1893 (неоправданная поправка) * Patagornithidae Mercerat, 1897 * Phorusrhacidae Ameghino, 1899 (неоправданная поправка) * Hermosiornidae Rovereto, 1914 * Psilopteridae Dolgopol de Saez, 1927 * Devincenziidae Kraglievich, 1932 * Hermosiorniidae Kraglievich, 1932 (неоправданная поправка) * Mesembriorniidae Kraglievich, 1932 * Hermosiornithidae Wetmore, 1934 (неоправданная поправка) }} Фороракосы ( ) или ужасная птица — вымершее семейство хищных нелетающих птиц отряда журавлеобразных. Обитали в Южной Америке с палеоцена до плиоцена 62-2 млн. лет назад. Высота типичных представителей составляла 1-3 м. Один из крупнейших видов фороракосов, Titanis walleri, обитал в Северной Америке (один из редких примеров миграции южноамериканских видов на север после образования панамской перемычки). Предки T. walleri не обнаружены; вероятно, их ещё предстоит открыть. Недавно (2006) в Патагонии обнаружен крупнейший из известных черепов фороракосов (возможно, новый род)http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2006/10/26/wfossil26.xml Фороракосы были хищными птицами; на концах рудиментарных крыльев развились крючья, возможно, используемые для удержания добычи. Предполагается, что они достаточно быстро бегали. Фороракосы изображены в фильме «Прогулки с чудовищами». В настоящее время в семействе известны 5 подсемейств, 13 родов и 17 видов: * Подсемейство Brontornithinae — гигантские виды высотой более 2 м ** Род Brontornis *** Brontornis burmeisteri ** Род Physornis *** Physornis fortis ** Род Paraphysornis *** Paraphysornis brasiliensis * Подсемейство Phorusrhacinae — гигантские виды, но несколько меньше и существенно подвижнее, чем Brontornithinae ** Род Phorusrhacos *** Phorusrhacos longissimus ** Род Devincenzia *** Devincenzia pozzi ** Род Titanis *** Titanis walleri * Подсемейство Patagornithinae — среднего размера, очень проворные, высотой около 1,5 м ** Род Patagornis *** Patagornis marshi ** Род Andrewsornis *** Andrewsornis abbotti ** Род Andalgalornis *** Andalgalornis steulleti * Подсемейство Psilopterinae — малого размера, высотой 70-100 см ** Род Psilopterus *** Psilopterus bachmanni *** Psilopterus lemoinei *** Psilopterus affinis *** Psilopterus colzecus ** Род Procariama *** Procariama simplex ** Род Paleopsilopterus *** Paleopsilopterus itaboraiensis * Подсемейство Mesembriornithinae — среднего размера, высота от 1 до 1,5 м ** Род Mesembriornis *** Mesembriornis milneedwardsi *** Mesembriornis incertus thumb|left|300px|Реконструкция форарокса Литература * Alvarenga, Herculano M. F. & Höfling, Elizabeth (2003): Systematic revision of the Phorusrhacidae (Aves: Ralliformes). Papéis Avulsos de Zoologia 43(4): 55-91 PDF fulltext * Ameghino, F. (1889): Contribuición al conocimiento de los mamíferos fósiles de la República Argentina. Actas Academia Nacional Ciencias de Córdoba 6''': 1-1028. * '''Mayr, Gerald (2005): «Old World phorusrhacids» (Aves, Phorusrhacidae): a new look at Strigogyps («''Aenigmavis''») sapea (Peters 1987). PaleoBios (Berkeley) 25(1): 11-16 HTML abstract Ссылки * Ужасная птица глотала лошадок в один присест на Membrana.ru * Птица, заменившая динозавров * Hooper Museum * "Huge 'Terror Bird' Fossil Discovered in Patagonia" by Christopher Joyce of NPR * Palaeontology: Skull morphology of giant terror birds (Nature) * Terror Birds: Bigger and Faster (Science) * Darren Naish: Tetrapod Zoology: "terror birds" Категория:Журавлеобразные Категория:Семейства птиц Категория:Мегафауна Категория:Фауна плиоцена Категория:Фауна миоцена Категория:Фауна олигоцена Категория:Фауна эоцена Категория:Фауна палеоцена Категория:Вымершие нелетающие птицы